


Jail Time

by KazikluBae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazikluBae/pseuds/KazikluBae
Summary: Jail sex.





	Jail Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing.

\- Was you insane, woman? Didn’t I tell you to keep your distance?! – Micah said, scratching his blonde head.

-Wasn’t I who picked a fight with them O’Driscolls, Micah! – you said, leaning against the bars and looking at the O’Driscoll, locked with you.

-Gonna cut you, bitch! – said the O’Driscoll – You and your man.

-Ah, shut the fuck up, you damn O’Driscoll! Or you’ll have no chance to hang!

-Be my guest, blondie! – said the other man in green standing up.

Micah punched the man in the jaw. The O’Driscoll was against the wall, and Micah continued punching him. He was so frustrated that the plan didn’t go the way he wanted, that most probably no one would come to get him because damn y/n couldn’t keep her ass out of the trouble. Who was going to tell Dutch about his situation?

The lawman, noticing the noise, came down the stairs.

-Stop it Micah! Want to hang first? – you said, trying to put some distance between both men.

-What’s goin’ on here? – said the deputy, spitting in the floor and stepping on it – you damn fools want to die a day sooner?

As you pushed Micah against the other wall, you felt how his body became tense at the idea of dying.

-You pull that shit again, and I put a bullet in your heads right here, do you understand me?

Micah and the O’Driscoll looked at each other, and to the ground. Anger boiling on them. The deputy turned his back and went upstairs again.

-And it’s all your fault, y/n, you fuckin’ bitch – he said, pushing you away from him – I told you to make your way back, but no! – Micah was furious with you now – you had to try to be the man!

You looked at the O’Driscoll, he was sitting in the other corner, holding his jaw.

-My fault? You stupid? It wasn’t me who was making bets with them greens, It wasn’t me who picked a fight with tree armed men in public, you psycho! Why did you have to go cowboy and lock antlers with stupid right there?

-You listen here, cunt! I didn’t ask you to save me. Can’t shoot for shit, can’t defend yourself, what the hell, what’s your damn use? Fuckin’ useless piece of shit! I should have killed you! Fuckin’ dead weight.

-Shut up! – you said, slapping his face – We was not going to be in this situation if you didn’t have to prove you had the bigger balls! Stop trying so hard to be what you’re not!

-That’s it? – his eyes had that dangerous gleam when he looked at you – Try again! Come on! Try again! – Micah said, coming at you – I didn’t even feel that!

You were so mad at him, for him making you feel like shit, for accusing you of the problem, saying you were useless. You slapped him again.

-You hit like the bitch you are! – he said, and slapped you back – That’s how you slap someone!

You felt tears burning your eyes, daring to travel down your face, but you wouldn’t give him the taste of your surrender. You launched yourself against him, punching his stomach, and ribs. You regretted every decision that you made that took you down that path with him. You were going to hang with that man by your side, and that infuriated you.

He locked you in his arms and pressed against the wall again. The place was ridiculously small and smelled like mold. The bricks were rough too, and your back felt that.

-Can’t even defend yourself! – he said.

You tried to hit his balls with your knee, but he foresaw that move and closed his legs on yours

-Playin’ dirty ain’t we, doll? – he said tightening his grip.

You spit on his face.

-I swear Micah, if there is another life after this, I’ll hunt you down and…

-And what, doll? – he said, licking your spit off his face where he could manage – Kill me a second time? Now listen carefully, sugar, for I’ll say this only once. You try to kick my balls or slap me again, and I will break you. No one will miss you, anyway.

-Try me. – you said – Wanna play the big bad boy? Try me.

He came closer to you, and you started to fight his grip with all you had, never looking away from him.

-Think you tough, because you can hold a woman? You piece of…

He withdrew you a little, and crushed you against the wall again, with more strength

-Of… what? What was you sain’? – Micah said.

His face was close to yours, close enough so you could feel his breathing against your skin, smell his breath of alcohol and smoke. So was his body crushed against yours, and you could feel every movement he made.

You suddenly realized the air between you both change. It became heavier, denser. His blue eyes were like the ones of an eagle, preying on you.

 -Fuck me – you whispered, in disbelief.

-I sure going to – he said, pressing his hips against yours - for all the trouble you put us into.

You could feel his lust, and his boner.

-Nothing like a little fight to keep the blood pumpin’ – Micah said.

You looked at the O’Driscoll on the other side of the cell, he was looking at you with interest, as he caressed his crotch.

-Gettin’ shy already? – Micah said, moving his body against yours, teasing you – Thought you was going to kill me or somethin’. Don’t mind him, sweetheart, I ain’t sharing tonight. If he comes any closer, he’ll lose more than a few teeth.

You whined. Micah then started to lift your skirt, touching your thighs, scratching them with his nails. You wanted to say no, as you looked at an O’Driscoll already getting hard.

-Look at me, or else I’m going to let him have his way too – Micah said reaching your cunt with his fingers – what have we here… Happy to feel me or you just peed yourself?

He withdrew his fingers and put them in his mouth, licking them.

-Still sweet – he said, turning you to face the window bars.

You could hear he unbuckling his belt, and you shivered in the warm night, in anticipation of what he would do. A few minutes ago you hated him so deeply, but now, you felt an urge to fuck with him, of him giving it to you good and rough as you enjoyed.

Then, he lifted your skirt.

-Let me tell ya, gotta love a fine ass, y/n – he said, grabbing it with his hands, locking you in the way he wanted you to stay, and slapping your buttcheeks.

You whined again, a very thin desperation growing inside of you. If you were true to yourself, it was always there, this need for him, but you preferred to deny it when you could. Not anymore though.

If you closed your eyes and thought only about him, you could forget the O’Driscoll in the cell, or the sound of him spitting and rubbing himself too.

Micah slapped your ass again, testing how red you could become, as he rubbed himself too. He wasn’t holding you, and your hands drifted under your skirt, your fingers playing with your clit.

Suddenly you felt him entering you, hot and hard. You screamed a little, pain and pleasure making your knees weak. He grabbed your hair, making you bend a little to him.

-Not a sound, doll, or do you want the sheriff and his deputies to hear you too? I won’t be able to keep them away from you then.

You sealed your lips, as your tears were finally free to pour down your face. Your body tingled as he pushed himself inside of you, touching every corner of your being. You didn’t want him to stop.

Seeing you cry, he began to thrust even harder. He didn’t speak to you, though, and his sounds only consisted of grunted sighs.

As you looked outside, you noticed that the streets were empty, and it was good in that way. You kept one hand in your cunt, and the other holding one of the bars to keep your balance.

No trace of shame in you, having completely forgotten about the O’Driscoll masturbating in the corner.

Your body felt like the strings of a violin, and Micah was pushing them. Soon, you could feel, they would snap. You were touching yourself too, and that quickened your orgasm. You couldn’t keep it together for much longer.

Micah then moved balls deep in you, and again.

Quicker

Harder

And you just couldn’t handle anymore. You let out a whine full of sorrow and relief, your body surrendered to him at last, your walls closing on him.

He grunted deeply, and stopped for a minute to hear if anyone would come down the stairs, but no one came. So, he continued.

-When you’re done, it’s my turn – the O’Driscoll said. You froze in your feet.

Micah stopped, his dick buried deep in you.

-You come any closer than that, and you won’t have a cock to rub in the morning – his voice was crude, raw and full of anger, the type of ira that could burn a town down – And don’t try to call the law, or I’ll finish what I started earlier.

A few instances passed, and the O’Driscoll didn’t make any move towards you two. Then Micah continued, now he wanted to come and fast, for he didn’t trust the O’Driscoll to fear him more than the law, and it was going to be easier to kill the fucker without being balls deep in your cunt.

His thrusts were violent and rough, shaking your body and soul. A shiver ran down your body when you felt him pouring his seed in you, filling you with his warm cum. His breath scarce.

He pulled away from you, letting your skirt cover your ass and tighs. He stood in the opposite corner of the O’Driscoll, eyeing him, measuring if he would have the balls to take you too.

But the man was coward enough and, having taken the only bed, had turned to the wall.

Even then Micah didn’t trust him. He could go days without sleep, and in even less they all would hang.

Life was a cheating whore, but he would be prepared.


End file.
